Wooing Hermione
by Proudunicornwarrior
Summary: Draco wants Hermione: Hermione wants Draco as well, but refuses to admit it.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy, powerful, rich, handsome, smart, pureblood prince was in love. And not just with any girl, either. He had to be in love with the one, and probably only girl that hated him: Hermione Granger. But Merlin, he couldn't get over her. She was beautiful, and always had been. He was just too stupid to realize it before. But now, when he was working at the Ministry as an auror and she was in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he had to come to terms with the fact that he was now nearly obsessed with Hermione. Her hair, her eyes, her voice…Draco groaned in frustration and tipped his head forward into his hands. Why did it have to be her? He sighed and drank from his glass of firewhisky. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys did anything to get what they wanted. He closed his eyes, stiffened his resolve, and then promised himself that by this time next month, Hermione Granger would be his.

*Hermione*

Hermione pulled all her books, quills, parchment, and everything else that would be of remote use to her into her oversized shoulder bag. Grasping her wand with her right hand, she used the left to pull open the door and bumped into none other than sexy Slytherin god, Draco Malfoy. Oh, no. Why did he have to be lurking outside her office door? Especially on a Friday night, when she had nothing planned for the weekend? God, she was already so jealous of Ron and Lavender. Was Malfoy here to rub it in her face? Yes, he was. She held her head up, and breezed past him.

"Wait, Hermione!" Draco called after her, chasing her down the hall. "I just wanted to talk to you!"

"About what? How you have a beautiful girlfriend and how I don't even know anyone who is remotely interested in me? Or are you just going to taunt me about my blood status until I end up crying for a month like in second year? I have no desire to talk to you. At all. Just get away from me. AND DON'T USE MY GIVEN NAME!" With that, Hermione brushed past Draco and apparated to her home, performed complicated locking spells and collapsed onto her sofa.

*Draco*

Draco stood, stunned in the hallway. Nobody had ever blown up at him before. She had heard about Hermione's nasty affair with the Weasel, but he hadn't thought it had affected her this bad. And Merlin, she still remembered when he had called her a Mudblood on the quidditch pitch? He groaned. He couldn't believe he had been that immature, and he wanted to apologize immediately. Wooing Hermione Granger wouldn't be that easy, but it just made Draco want her more. The best prize was the one that was hardest to get, was it not?

This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy. and REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!and also tell me whether i should bother continuing this or not. if not, then i dont want to waste energy, so ill just go make slytherin bracelets. or something.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hermione*

Hermione sobbed into her pillows, feeling like the world hated her. Why was everything going so horrid for her these days? What had she done? She cried even harder, soaking everything around her. And Malfoy…why was he now motivated on driving her round the bend? She knew he already had a girlfriend, a rich pureblood named Olivia Jade. They had been in the Daily Prophet more than once, appearing for some benefit or whatnot. But why did she feel a twinge of jealousy every time she saw them together? It didn't add up. Unless…Hermione drew in a breath. She could not, could not, could not be attracted to Draco Malfoy. No, that was not even plausible. She hated him down to the very core! Hermione resolutely ignored the twinge in her gut and thought of Ron instead. Oh Ron, her darling Ron…no. She wouldn't think of Ron either, because every time she did, she felt like ripping Lavender's stupid curly hair out from her scalp and wiping that awful little simpering smile off from her face. That wouldn't do either.

*Draco*

"Hello", Draco said to the face in the fire. "I had a couple of questions, and I needed answers"

"Oh, hey Draco, how are you?" asked the face. "Haven't talked to you in a while. Is this about 'Mione again?"

Draco sighed. "You know me too well," he told his partner. "Yeah, it is. She was crying during lunch break today, and I went to her office afterwards to see if she was alright, but she completely blew me off. Something about calling her the M-word in second year".

"Well, she was really mad after that. And she's still really stressed about the breakup. I feel really sorry for her, wish I could do something."

"You can help me. I'm sure that I can make her happy," boasted Draco.

"Slytherins are so full of themselves," the face remarked while rolling his eyes. "Alright, here's what you can do..."

Half an hour later, Draco had all the information he needed to make Hermione see sense. He thanked his helper and bid him a goodnight, sinking into his comfortable leather chair. What a miracle, Draco mused, that he had had the good fortune to come across someone who knew Hermione well and who also was willing to help him. "Oh just you wait, Hermione", muttered Draco, "you'll fall for me. And when you do, I'll be right there to catch you."


End file.
